Piezas Juntas
by Valen Axford Carstairs
Summary: "Cuando estoy cayendo logras atraparme, evitas que me rompa en pedazos contra el suelo." Y a pesar de no estar rotos, eran piezas juntas destinadas a permanecer asi... para siempre. - Carine y Earnest, crepúsculo reimaginado.


**Disclaimer:** La saga Crepúsculo, al igual que los libros autoconclusivos relacionados a ella como La segunda vida de Bree Tanner o Vida y Muerte, pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.

 _Este fic va dedicado a EsmeraldCullen02, por aguantarme desde que esta historia era solo una idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza. ¡Te quiero mucho!_

* * *

 **Piezas Juntas.**

-¡Lo tenia todo! Y ahora lo perdí y jamas lo recuperare-Gritó Royal enfurecido.-, y es gracias a ti Carine. Te odio, puedo jurar que te odio.-Declaró con voz oscura antes de desaparecer.

Carine sintió algo similar a un nudo en la garganta y se retiro de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Edythe o Earnest. Caminó hacia su cuarto con la mirada baja, como quien ha sido derrotada.

Le dio la espalda a la ventana, sentándose en la cama del lado de Earnest. El vampiro de cabellos color caramelo apareció unos segundos después, obviamente preocupado por ella. Caminó lentamente hasta sentarse junto a su mujer, quien seguía observando sus pies. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella y la rubia recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Las palabras de Royal volvieron a golpearla, y antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a sollozar amargamente.

Earnest acarició su brazo tiernamente.

-Amor, esta bien. No es tu culpa.-Susurró.-Solo quieres lo mejor para todos.

-Pero me equivoqué, Earnest.-Murmuró ella.-No pensé en Royal, ni siquiera pensé en Edythe realmente, yo solo...

-Querías que Edythe pudiera sentir lo que sentimos nosotros.-Le recordó Earnest.

-Pero fue algo estúpido.-Se incorporó de golpe.-No puedes forzar ese tipo de emociones, no puedes solo juntar a dos personas al azar y esperar que se enamoren.-Se acercó al espejo del armario y frunció el ceño a la imagen que este le devolvía-¿En que estaba pensando?

Earnest se colocó detrás de ella, acariciando sus brazos para intentar calmarla.

-Quizas Royal tenga razón, quizás hubiese estado bien sin mi ayuda.-Suspiró derrotada.-No dejo de cometer errores al convertir a las personas.-Dijo más bien para si misma, aunque Earnest pudo oírla claramente.

El vampiro retiró sus brazos lentamente y de repente, Carine sintió frío. No como los humanos lo sienten, sino como una emoción, como algo mucho más profundo.

-¿He sido yo un error?-Preguntó Earnest, captando su atención.-¿Ha sido Edythe un error?

Carine se volteó hacia él, Earnest enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tú me salvaste la vida, Carine Cullen. A todos nosotros... Eso no fue ningún error.-Le recordó cariñosamente.-No importa lo que Royal diga ahora, solo esta confundido. Nadie tiene control sobre sus emociones durante los primeros meses.

Carine se mordió el labio.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me siento mal por él. Quizás si le arrebate todo lo que tenía, tiene razón en odiarme.-Suspiró.

Entonces, Earnest la abrazó, queriendo apartar todos los sentimientos malos de su mente. Le acarició la espalda y jugó con sus cabellos, ralentizó su respiración para calmar la de ella. Quizás no podía consolarla con palabras, no podía garantizarle que alguna vez Royal le tomaría cariño o al menos la perdonaría. Pero podía amarla él, y eso no le costaba nada. Es más, lo haría siempre con gusto, sin importar que.

-No se que haría sin ti.-Susurró la rubia luego de un rato.- _Cuando estoy cayendo logras atraparme, evitas que me rompa en pedazos contra el suelo._

Earnest rió ligeramente.

Durante sus primeros días como neófito, estaba cambiando de lugar los muebles de la casa. El jarrón de la mesita junto a la puerta había quedado en el borde y él escuchó como comenzaba a caer mientras aun estaba de espaldas. Se movió instintivamente hacia allí, atrapando el jarrón en el aire. Jadeó sorprendido ante sus rápidos reflejos y Carine lanzó una carcajada ante su asombro. Fue la primera vez que la hizo reír.

Se apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro.

-Las pocas veces que sucede me gusta poder ayudarte.-Sonrió sinceramente.-En especial luego de que tu me hallas ayudado tanto desde el primer día.-Apoyó su frente en la de ella.-Te amo, Carine Cullen.

-Yo te amo más.-Sonrió ella, enredando sus manos en los rulos de él, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso.

* * *

 **He querido escribir algo sobre esta pareja desde que los descubrí y hace poco se me ocurrió esto.**

 **¿Reviews? Cuéntenme que les pareció.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
